


Thorough Examination

by Zora_Royalty



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Pleasuring, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and a whole lot of it, blowjob, cum, eirin touhou sexy, head - Freeform, playin with the balls a little bit too, they’re back baby, yeah I ran out of ideas for tags there’s probably more I’m missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Royalty/pseuds/Zora_Royalty
Summary: A human needs to go to the Eientei Hospital for a quick prostate exam, but ends up getting more than he bargained.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Thorough Examination

I was nervous, obviously. I mean, could I really trust some youkai in a damn bamboo forest for a proper checkup? They’d probably just as soon as eat me for breakfast. I almost even ran into trouble on the way to the strange hospital, what with all the traps I had to look out for. 

Damn rabbits.

Anyway, I was in the waiting room with some piercing glares. As the only human there, I’m sure I was the most out of place amongst all the fairies and cats waiting for a check up, as well as the bunnies milling around like staff. At least, I guessed I was the only human. There was someone in a plaid dress that I could mistake as human next to me, so I tried to start up a conversation. 

“What are you here for?” I asked, and she quickly turned her head to look who dared disturb her. She shot a soul crushing glare that shut me up immediately. “Why should I tell you, human?” she sneered, and I gulped a little loudly. “Sorry, ma’am.”

“Mister Human, the doctor will see you now,” A purple haired rabbit behind the counter provided me an escape from embarrassment. I practically ran to the desk, where she double checked my name and led me through the winding halls. “You’re lucky, mister. Usually, Eirin is too busy to check on humans. However, she was interested in your case.”

I had no idea why, it was just a simple prostate exam. Cancer ran in the family and I just wanted to check if I was safe or not. The human village offered them, sure, but a recent “incident” (as the shrine maiden called it) caused the village hospital to become full. Keine recommended I come to this one, and that’s where we are now.

The halls seemed endless, though the bunny knew exactly where she was going. Eventually, I was in a pretty typical hospital room, with a table for patients and cabinet-counter sets lining the walls. “Wait here, the doctor will be here soon.”

“Cool,” I said, and went to sit on the table. 

Within five minutes a tall, white haired lady in a red and blue nurse uniform entered the room. Her dress was covered in constellations, and as I looked down I noticed her nylon stockings and white heels. She was beautiful, to say the least, and I tried to stop myself from ogling her. I mean, she had it all. Her frame, the bust, the roundness. It was just, perfect. 

“Hi, my name is Doctor Yagokoro. You’re here for the prostate exam, correct?” her sultry voice eased my anxiety, and I immediately felt that I was in good hands. “Sup. I’m the human Keine said to expect.”

“Oh, I know.” She pulled out her gloves, stretching and snapping them over her hands, saying “We don’t get many humans in these parts, much less men, but I promise I’ll treat you no differently.

“Now, you know what I’m going to have to ask you to do, right?” she smiled as she snapped gloves onto her hands, and I nodded. Taking off my belt, I pulled my pants down just enough, exposing my rear to the elements and getting up on the table. I heard her “Hmmmmm” before saying “Just take it all off, it will be much easier.”

I obliged. Who was I to question her practice? I stripped, feeling the chill of the air as more and more of my body became exposed. Finally, with just my shirt, I got back onto the table, ass up I was requested. I heard the doctor’s heels click against the floor as she walked towards me. “Now, I have to warn you, you might feel strange. Just stick with it, and try not to squirm.”

I heard a bottle squirt, and then a very cold liquid hit my anus. I shivered a little, feeling her spread it around a little, before I felt a hand lay on my left cheek. Up until now, I had kept myself in check from getting too excited. But now, as I felt her finger trace down towards my asshole in a manner more than just professional, I couldn’t contain it. I felt my erection starting. Slowly, sure, but it was starting alright. And then she slipped it in.

I felt her slender fingers travel up my rectum. It moved around in my insides, feeling the sides while I felt awkwardness. It went on in silence as her finger got me harder and harder. Then, a sudden jolt of pleasure hit me, and I stifled a groan. I heard her giggle, “Looks like I found it. Now, excuse me while I...”

I felt my arms almost fall out. She gently tickled my prostate, prodding it as I bit my lip. “Are you-mmph-sure you’re doing it right?” I asked, and she just giggled again. “Yes of course. But are you enjoying it?”

I couldn’t respond. “As I thought. That’s all I needed.” She pulled her hand out, much to my dismay. I groaned in disappointment, immediately feeling the embarrassment for doing it. She responded with that damned giggle once more. “You have nothing to worry about, human. You’re clear. Now, for the other part of the deal.”

“Wha-“ I started to question before she flipped me over, exposing my erection as she splayed out my legs. “What, did Miss Kamishirasawa not tell you? I don’t just accept humans into my office without a reason.” I could see her face now, where a grin was displayed. “I need a sample, to make it simple. As a bonus to you, I’ll make it worth your while. So, we both win.”

“She never told me about this,” I explained as the doctor moved in front of me, ignoring my arguments. “You’re quite the specimen. I think this will be the best subject yet.”

“What are you doin-“ my refuting was cut short. The doctor took her finger, sticking it back into my rectum as her other hand grasped my shaft. “Shhh, this will only take a bit.”

“O-Ok,” I found myself receding. Hell, I was lucky enough to even get this exam, so I guess I did owe her. “Is this how you usually collect samples?”

“Well, if you weren’t such a spectacle, I wouldn’t even ask,” she said, pushing her finger deeper and deeper. I didn’t have time to think about that before that jolt of pleasure hit me again. I held back, trying my hardest not to embarrass myself. At the same time, she began to slowly stroke my shaft, beginning the long process. I could feel the build up, with her finger back to poking my prostate. “I must say, we usually don’t get patients this well endowed, human. I think I’ll actually enjoy this one.” 

She temporarily stopped jerking, still playing with my prostate as she unbuttoned the top of her dress. More and more of her cleavage shown through as she loosened up. I couldn’t help but stare, the image of my dick being lost within her large bust riling me up even more. She grinned at my prying eyes. “I saw you staring when I came in, so I thought I’d might let you get to know each other intimately.”

With that, she finished unbuttoning, pulling her breasts out and letting them flop down. With no bra to support them in the first place, they were held up purely by her blouse. 

“Wow,” I found myself saying, before smacking my forehead in a facepalm. This time she let out a laugh, following up with a “As I expected,” as she moved closer. “Now, how do you want me to do this?”

“Can you...give me the works?” I smiled sheepishly, and Yagokoro smiled. “I’ve only got so many hands, but I’ll try.”

She pushed against my prostate a little harder as my dick stiffened. Taking it with her free hand, she moved her head down and pursed it with her lips. She began to very lightly lick the tip, sending me into hysterics as the pleasure continued to build. 

The doctor slowly moved her head down, letting her saliva coat the shaft little by little. After she had made it about halfway down, she removed her hand and went even deeper. It took all my power not to thrust upwards, wanting her warm slobber to coat my cock. With her now free hand, she traced her way from my inner thigh to my nutsack, cupping it in her hand. A gentle squeeze nearly brought me to my climax, but I held back. I wanted this to last for as long as it could. 

The sheer ecstasy I was feeling was unmatched. I’d never felt so much pleasure in my entire life. I had already given up hiding my heavy breathing, nearly moaning as she worked my dick to its peak. The doctor worked masterfully, poking my prostate, gripping my testicles, and sucking my dick. She lapped up my precum as it leaked out, getting ready for the big wave that was fast approaching. Her tongue domed my head, taking advantage of its sensitivity. 

She squeezed my sack harder, transforming the pain of the abuse into the ecstasy of pleasure. Using the palm of her hand, she kneaded my nuts back and forth, coaxing the sperm within them to move towards my shaft. It sure felt like it was working as I felt more and more build up. 

She moved her mouth up and down more rapidly, now having reached the base not to long ago. She slurped and slopped up and down, now using her tongue to push against my other sensitive spots. I heard the sounds of suction, feeling the same affect as I squirmed. 

Her fingers twiddled faster inside of me, poking harder and pushing me past my breaking point. At this point I was sure she was trying to bruise it, abusing it so that I’d feel the pleasure even more. 

“D-Doctor, I’m gonna...”

She understood, taking her hand off my sack and reaching into her dress. She pulled out a beaker, placing it next to me as she moved quicker. The climax was arriving, and I was helpless to stop it.

Finally, I gave way. I thrusted upwards as my seed rocketed out of my dick. I heard the doctor gag in surprise before slipping off and quickly placing the beaker over my dick. The rest of my sperm filled up the container as it continued to pour out. I let out heavy breaths, gasping for air as I convulsed into the glass. 

“My, what a healthy amount. This will do wonderfully,” the doctor complimented me as I regained my composure. 

“Wow, that was... amazing,” I found myself awestruck by that recent experience. That was the best I’ve sexually felt in years. The doctor moved over to the counter as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. 

“Well, human, now you’ve got me worked up. You’re welcome to leave now, if you want, but...”

I saw her move her hands beneath her dress, and soon after her damp panties were pulled down. Damp was an understatement: they were soaked with her juices, showing just how “worked up” she had gotten. 

“...I’d appreciate it if you could help me with my situation too, human. Doctor-patient confidentiality, as they say?”

She turned around, her breasts swinging freely in the air. I gulped. The day was about to get a whole lot better.

“I’ll check up on it, if you’d like, Docto-“

“Please, call me Eirin,” she giggled, moving back towards me. She unhooked her dress, now naked except for her heels and stockings. She got up on the table I’d been on for the last 20 minutes, straddling my hips within hers. As she touched down, I felt that dampness hit me hard.

“I’ve never felt this much lust before, I must apologize,” Eirin said, laying on top of me and moving our faces closer together. Soon, I could feel her hot, heavy breathing against my skin, seeing her lips as they moved towards mine. I moved my hands behind her head as she did the same to me, and we held each other in the others arms for a bit. 

The doctor’s enticingly red lips teased me, mere inches away from mine. “Don’t disappoint me, human,” she threatened, before she closed the gap as we joined in a kiss. This kiss was followed by another, and another. Each kiss became more kinetic as we pulled each other closer. Soon, we were kissing frantically, taking hardly any breaks as we wrestled with out tongues. I could feel her getting wetter and wetter, her tongue battling with mine over control. They battled fiercely, neither one letting up as we started grinding together. I heard Eirin’s soft moans, and decided to take control. 

I moved my lips off hers, slowly kissing down her neck and towards her chest. She giggled as I tickled her neck with my tongue, moving up little by little to allow me passage deeper. Soon, I was kissing her areola, knowing her nipple would be soon upon me. After finding it, I pushed my tongue out to meet it. They greeted as I started twiddling it around, playing with it as I heard Eirin moan louder. “Oh!” she groaned in surprise, grinding harder against me. I took a free hand and placed it on her other breast, feeling for the nipple and teasing it. She squirmed a little, the grinding having halted and giving her no way to release. 

With my other free hand, I placed it behind her back and felt my way down her body. Her skin was slick with sweat, and my hand glided smoothly underneath of her and towards her clitoris. I felt her pussy lips as my hand moved deeper, and soon I was at the source of her fidgeting. As I placed my fingers upon her clit, I felt her shudder.

“Human, make it feel good.” Well, what a simple request. I started rubbing, looking for the special part that made women lose it. I rubbed up and down, squeezing the middle as I did. “Right there!” Eirin almost shouted, her arms nearly giving out. I did it again, with much the same reaction. As such, I began to slowly rub back and forth, suckling her tits as I did so.

“Faster, human!” the doctor pleaded, and I obliged. I moved my fingers quicker, pleasuring her clit as she moaned loudly. I switched the breast I was sucking on, moving to the other nipple as she pleaded for me to go faster.

“I can’t take it! Stick your fingers in please!” I moved quickly,moving my fingers from her clit to inside of her, feeling her wet pussy tremble at their entrance. I started out with two fingers, pushing in and out as Eirin’s moans grew louder. She became quite unprofessional, begging me to go deeper.

I shoved my fingers as deep as I could, to the doctor’s pleasure. In no time I had pulled them out and pushed them back in, repeating this motion quickly. I heard them squelch within her, feeling her insides as she begged for more.

“Human, please! Your tongue...” I had no time to heart as she moved up and sat right over my face. My mouth and her pussy met, and I quickly thrusted my tongue out. I was met with the taste of iron and old fish, but something about this flavor enticed me. I couldn’t get enough of it as I shoved my tongue deeper.

Eirin was nearly shouting now, her climax quickly reaching its breaking point. I shoved my tongue back and forth, feeling her walls and tasting every part of her insides. She grinned against me as I moved my hands to her back. She quickly grabbed those hands and replaced them on her chest, where I started to roughly massage as she grew more desperate. 

“Human, I’m so close! More! More!”

I gave it all I got. I thrusted my tongue even deeper, feeling around frantically as I pinched her nipples with my fingers. Eirin’s groans grew higher and higher in pitch, until eventually she couldn’t take it anymore and lifted herself off of me. “YES!” she screamed, quivering as she orgasmed. Her vagina squirted as she let out a final moan, falling onto me as her climax ended. 

Her breathing returned shakily, and I heard her heave and ho as she recovered. Flipping around, she moved to see my face. I was stuck underneath her, our sweaty bodies sticking together as our faces met once again. She quickly wrapped me up in a kiss, afterwards whispering into my ear “I was right. You’ve been one of my best subjects.

“However, we have just one procedure left, human. Are you ready?”

I felt my erection (which had returned about halfway through my pleasuring of her) throb as it anticipated this very moment. “Readier than ever,” I replied, leaving another kiss on her lips. She giggled, moving her body back down over me. She sat upright, crouching on the table as she positioned her lady parts over my parts. With her pussy soaked and hovering mere inches from my dick, I felt the strain of excitement as she delicately grabbed it. Slowly, she moved closer and closer, before finally, contact was made. The warmth moistness that hit my tip soon moved lower and lower as she slipped me into her. We both let out a sigh, the ecstasy hitting us early. 

She let more and more of my meat get lost in her, until she reached the bottom and our hips connected. “Oh, my,” she couldn’t stop herself from gasping, and I have to say I felt the same. Her vagina bathed my dick in it’s juice, her walls encasing it tightly. After taking in it’s length for a bit, she moved back up, letting my cock slide against her insides. I could already feel my climax beginning, not that I was going to let it happen early. Oh no, I was gonna make it last.

She repeated the motions, letting a small grunt escape her lips as my shaft went back in. She did it again, faster this time, and pretty soon we were in a rhythm of lust.

Our hips slapped noisily together, our sweaty skin colliding as she pushed against me. Every stroke brought me building pleasure, her juices lubricating my passage within her. Each nerve of my dick felt pleasure, the tightness of her insides only making me harder. I grabbed her hips, helping her up and down as she rode me raw. 

Her grunts turned to moans as we went faster, the slapping increasing in volume. I felt my dick begging to release, but I held it back. I wasn’t gonna cum first, no way. I quickly flipped us over, now with bending over her. I took the job of thrusting, pulling her in closer as I went in and out. My breathing became heavy, the effort of sex draining me. Not that I wasn’t enjoying myself.

Eirin was definitely enjoying it. Her moans turned to words; mostly just Ohs, Ahs, and various swears in pleasure, though. The sloppy sound of our intercourse grew even louder, in accompaniment with our grunts and moans. It was a surprise nobody heard us, being as loud as we were. Not that either of us cared. All that mattered at that moment was our connection. I decided to start teasing her, saying “Oh, you like this don’t you?” shakily as I went even faster. She nearly screamed “Yes!” as she continued her climax. Mine was approaching just as fast again, and I resisted the urge to let it all out. Just a little longer.

Time didn’t matter. The feeling of being inside of her took control of all my thoughts now, and I could barely realize that I couldn’t hold it in for much longer. By how much panting Eirin was doing, it was obvious she was doing the same. My theory was proven right as I heard those words.

“I’m gonna-“

I let go of the guards I put up, willing myself to finish it strong. Eirin’s moaning finally peaked as she convulsed. Soon after I was doing the same, feeling my orgasm peak as I poured loads into her. We both couldn’t speak, the climax of our pleasure leaving us stunned. More and more of my sperm shot out as I continued to cum, Eirin twitching with every spurt. 

Finally, my dick slowed it’s expelling, and we declined as the pleasure subsided. After feeling emptied, I slid out of the doctor. Along with me came a flow of my seed, spilling onto the table. Eirin laid still, obviously drained from the whole experience. I was just as enervated, feeling more exhausted than ever before. I fell on top of her, my head landing between her soft tits. In no time at all I found my eyelids drooping, and I was powerless to stop them as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

I woke up confused. I was face down on the table, still buck naked, and I looked around groggily. Soon my vision focused, and I saw the figure of my doctor getting redressed. I smiled sheepishly before I attempted to lift myself up. I succeeded, and sat up on the table looking at Eirin. She turned around and smiled at me. 

“Human, you’re awake. After our procedure you passed out, so I decided to let you rest as I cleaned up,” she explained, rebuttoning her blouse. I saw on the counter what looked to be my clothes, all folded neatly. “Thanks, Eirin.” 

She used a phone on her counter and was soon speaking to someone. “You can come escort him out now… Yes, I got the sample... It went wonderfully... Oh no, take your time, Reisen.” She hung up before turning around to greet me, picking up my clothes walking towards me with a determined look.

“Well, Eirin, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to do this. And for taking in a human in the first place. I’ll have to thank Keine fo-“

Eirin interrupted my blabbering with a quick kiss. I was taken by surprise at first, but her supple lips got the better of me as I returned it. She released with a smile, our faces close together again. “I should thank you, human. I haven’t had a time like that in years.”

She winked at me, and I couldn’t help but blush. “Thanks, Eirin. You weren’t too bad yourself, heh,” I replied, and she giggled. “If you ever need a check up for anything, come to me first. I’ll take you in, even if nothing ails you~” she placed a hand on my cheek as I digested her words. “Really? Well, I might as well set up camp in the bamboo forest, since I’ll be visiting a lot.” Eirin laughed at this, grinning again as she gave me another kiss. “I’ll be waiting for you, human. Now, Reisen should be here soon.”

She dropped my clothes onto my lap, and I quickly fumbled to get them on. I just finished dressing when a knock on the door was heard. Eirin quickly walked over to it and opened it, and the purple haired bunny lady from before was behind it. “Please escort him swiftly. Oh, and if you could-“ she shifted a glance towards me, followed by a wink, “-make sure you put our human here on the top of the priority list. And make sure he always comes to me.”

The bunny shrugged. “Alrighty then. Human, please follow me back to the lobby.” I got up off the table, passing by my doctor one last time. “Come again soon, human,” she said as I left, and I turned and waved. Oh, I was coming back alright. I was coming back real soon.


End file.
